


Snapshots from a Galaxy Far, Far Away

by TheGreenLightWolf



Series: Star Wars One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenLightWolf/pseuds/TheGreenLightWolf
Summary: A collection of One-Shots that all came from a Inktober prompt list I found on google. I was doing the writing version througout August but fell off. So we're gunna go into September and see what happens!Some of these will focus on existing characters, while others will be centered around my own original characters! I will post the prompt list as the first chapter, and update it with a summary of each One-Shot as I upload it for ease of access in case there's one prompt you'd like to get to in particular. I'll also update this summary each day with a synopsis for the days fic below.The Galaxy is filled to the brim with countless species, aliens of all shapes and sizes who somehow manage to coexist for the most part. Weeks before the Padawan Tournament, Slice Hound clan is treated to a lesson from Chief Archivist Jocasta Nu on some of the Galaxies most prominent species.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Star Wars One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760998
Kudos: 6





	1. Table of Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This list I found has two tags on it, so I'll credit them here. Thanks to Jake Parker and Karen Christie for the list! I hope it inspires me. 

**Table of Prompts**

**Prompt One: The Phantom Menace -** Following the Naboo Crisis, several clans of younglings compete in an Apprentice Tournament to prove themselves as worthy of continuing their training towards becoming Jedi Knights. While a boy named Kai Trivasste emerges as the front runner in the tournament, rumors begin to circulate the Jedi Temple when Obi-Wan Kenobi and his new padawan return from Naboo. Rumors that Kenobi's padawan may be the Chosen One.

 **Prompt Two: The Sith** \- Six Months have passed since the events of Malachor. With Kanan growing distant after losing his sight, Ezra has spent most of his time studying the ancient Sith Holocron in secret, determined to become powerful enough to protect his friends from all threats by any means necessary. When the crew of the Ghost are stranded on an unknown moon and hunted by a new Inquisitor, Ezra is left with no choice but to embrace his Darkness to protect them. 

**Prompt Three: Attack of the Clones -** With Senator Amidala going into hiding after an attempted assassination on Coruscant, there is a concern that other vocal opponents of the Military Creation Act will also be attacked. As Republic Intelligence works to co-ordinate security for those deemed high risk, Coleman Kcaj and his former apprentice are assigned to guard the Senator of Lanos and her son, who shares a mutual attraction with Kai. 

**Prompt Four: Member of the Jedi Order.** "Run!" was the last thing that Caleb Dume's master said to him as she was gunned down by the Clones. A year after the inception of Order Sixty-Six, the memory still haunts the teenagers dreams every time he tries to sleep as he continues to run, hiding deep within the Outer Rim where crime rules and the Empire has yet to consolidate their power. Caleb goes by a simple mantra: Don't get involved. But even he can't turn his back after discovering a fellow survivor being kept in chains on Nar Shaddaa.

 **Prompt Five: Clone Wars.** Democracy under siege! As fierce battles for dominance continue to rage across the Galaxy, the sovereign planet of Naboo once more finds itself the target of a Droid Invasion. All that stands between the pacifist people and utter domination are a locally stationed garrison of soldiers from the 87th Sentinel Corps. As fleets clash high above the planet, Jedi Master Kcaj and Senator Amidala rally a defense of the capital city of Theed, determined to hold off the invaders long enough for the Republic fleet to break through the Separatist blockade...

 **Prompt Six: Aliens.** The Galaxy is filled to the brim with countless species, aliens of all shapes and sizes who somehow manage to coexist for the most part. Weeks before the Padawan Tournament, Slice Hound clan is treated to a lesson from Chief Archivist Jocasta Nu on some of the Galaxies most prominent species. 


	2. Prompt One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-shot is centered around an OC of mine named Kai Trivasste. In terms of continuity, it's supposed to fit into Canon. I'll probably be doing alot of these about his life. For 'The Phantom Menace' as a prompt, I immediately thought of Kai and this moment in his life. Like a true nerd, I've made a timeline for my OC.

Kai Trivasste knelt silently among thirty-one another younglings. They were gathered in the combat ring of the Great Sparring Chamber, the traditional location for Apprentice Tournament past. The room was so still, so quiet, that each click of Master Tera Sinube's cane on the marble floor sounded like a shot from a blaster. Kai clenched his hands tightly into fists, forcefully calming his nerves. He'd been training for this. They'd all been training for this. 

As Master Sinube came to stand before the collection of younglings, he stared out into the sea of Jedi prospects. The elderly Master's eyes were unusually keen for someone of his age and Kai made a point to lower his own gaze to avoid making eye contact. He couldn't afford to let anyone see how anxious he was, even though it was beyond doubt that any Jedi Master worth their credits would be able to see through a youngling as if looking through a freshly polished window. Still, Kai kept his eyes down until Master Sinube cleared his throat and began. 

"Welcome, young ones." Sinube's voice was warm and inviting, laced with years of experience. "I'm sure you're all quite excited to begin the tournament, but first allow me to remind you of the rules."

Every youngling knew the rules. It was almost pointless for Master Sinube to recite them, but Kai felt some comfort in the fact that the impending combat would be put off somewhat, if only for a few minutes.

"Each of you has been assigned with a training saber. The settings on these have been lowered significantly, though they will still smart if you get struck by one." Master Sinube said. "You will be called up in pairs to engage in a brief duel, and a victor will emerge once one of you has successfully landed three blows on your opponent. You must immediately cease combat after the third hit. Any duelist who continues hostilities afterwards will be disqualified." Master Sinube took a moment to let that sink in, before continuing. "At any time, one of the duelists can feel free to surrender the match. If one duelist disarms the other, then they will automatically be named the victor of the match. Each victor will then move on to the next round until four duelists remain. When this happens, we will move to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, where the remaining duelists will engage in a free for all duel until only one remains."

"Master?" One of the other younglings raised their hand. A Twi'lek girl. "Why do we change the setting for the final duel?"

"A good question." Master Sinube smiled. "As you are all aware, whenthe rounds progress, various Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters come to spectate. Many of these spectators take on the competitors as an apprentice. Generally speaking, the final match draws by far the most attention, even from members of the Jedi Council. While they are currently on Naboo, I'm sure they will return by the time we reach the final match. We change the setting so that the finalists can show off a variety of skills other than their dueling skills, such as their ability to improvise and how they handle the stress of multiple opponents."

"Oh." Was all the girl said in response.

"We already have some spectators." Master Sinube said, gesturing to several seats off to the side of the combat ring where three Jedi sat. An green skinned male Ongree, a rare black skinned female Twi'lek and a familiar face in Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Temples Chief Archivist. "To that end, we will begin."

Master Sinube took a datapad from his belt, narrowing his eyes slightly as he read the names on the screen. Kai swallowed thickly. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was to be in the first round. The first round did two things. It set the tone for the following matches, meaning an exceptional duel could make every other one look horrible. On the other hand, losing the first duel was known to be a complete embarrassment. For the most part, those who lost the first duels were reassigned to the Service Corps. Kai definitely didn't want to go to the Service Corps. He was not a farmer, or a builder and he definitely had no skill as a cleaner. His room was a complete mess, even with the Jedi Order's focus on minimal personal possessions. 

"Padawan Trivasste and Padawan Badan, please step forward." Kai's eyes widened as the words left Master Sinubes mouth, and he found himself frozen to the spot as the other younglings began to shuffle off to the spectators area. 

This just wasn't his day.

* * *

Somehow, Kai had managed to rise from the floor and now stared across at Reko Badan, a Human boy. The symbol on Reko's tunic told Kai that his opponent was a member of Hawkbat Clan, considered one of the most promising clans to hail from. Not only was it under the supervision of Master Sinube, but it had also spawned extremely powerful Jedi such as Master's Dooku and Sifo-Dyas. Almost in unison, the two adopted a ready stance, right foot forward with weight evenly distributed and their sabers held before them at a 45 degree angle towards the opponent. The training sabers blades were white, free from a bond with their wielders and giving no advantage to either duelist. 

"Ready." Master Sinube said, standing calmly at the edge of the combat ring. "Begin."

Kai didn't have time to formulate a strategy for combating his opponent, as Reko broke into a mad dash towards him. On instinct, Kai slid his right foot back to brace himself, twisting his saber down horizontally to the left to block a wild strike from Reko. Kai mirrored the movement to deflect a second strike towards his right side, mind racing. He needed to get on the counter attack. He couldn't just-

"One point for Padawan Badan." Master Sinube called as Kai felt a sudden, searing sensation run up his forearm as Reko's saber made contact. 

"Ah!" Kai cried, jumping back and waving the offended arm in pain, glaring at his opponent. 

"Gotta be quicker than that." Reko smirked. 

And with that, the boy came forward again. This time he jumped upwards, bringing down his saber with all of his weight towards Kai's right shoulder. Without thinking, Kai throw himself to the left, tucking and rolling up to his feet just in time to hear Reko's feet hit the ground heavily. Before he could turn around, Kai felt a another painful strike make contact with his lower back.

"Ow!" Kai growled, springing forward and rubbing his back as he turned around to face Reko again.

"Two points for Padawan Badan" Master Sinube added. 

"You suck at this." Reko laughed, spinning his saber in one hand. "Want me to put on a blindfold?" 

"Shut up." Kai muttered, falling back into his ready stance, though it was admittedly shaky. His nerves were starting to get the better of him. One more strike, and he was out. 

One more strike and he would be the laughing stock of the Jedi Temple.

"Tell you what, you can have the next hit." Reko said, dropping his guard, stance opening completely. "I feel bad."

Part of Kai wanted to give in to the bait, regardless of how obvious it was. But instead, he took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he recovered himself. He just needed to focus on what was happening, rather than what could happen in the future.

"Concentrate on the present." Kai whispered to himself.

"Whats that? You're talking to yourself now?" Reko laughed again. "Lets stop wasting everyone's time."

Reko dashed forward once more, jumping into the air and raising his saber once more. Obviously, he intended to go with the same technique as before, expecting Kai to do the same thing. But instead of impulsively rolling to the side, Kai sidestepped the strike, the blade sailing past him. As Reko landed heavily once more and attempted to strike at Kai's waist, Kai was already in motion, aiming a strike at Reko's wrist to intercept the follow up. The boy yelled out in pain and surprise, his lightsaber slipping from his grip. As the metalic cylinder clattered against the floor, both Kai and Reko stared at it in disbelief.

"Padawan Trivasste has disarmed Padawan Badan. Padawan Trivasste is the victor." Master Sinube announced, moving to stand before both of the Padawans. "You both did well."

"..." Reko said nothing as he picked up the training saber off the floor and handed it to the Jedi Master.

"Th-thank you Master." Kai managed, deactivating his own blade and handing it to the Cosian. 

A smile spread across Kai's face as he offered Reko the traditional salute of the Jedi Order, a smile so strong it didn't even waver as Reko stormed off out of the Great Sparring Chamber without reciprocating the gesture.

* * *

The next two days came and went, with Kai participating in another duel. Again, he emerged victorious somehow and just like that, he was among the finalists of the Apprentice Tournament. The pride that he felt in his achievement was immeasurable, yet he had nobody to share it with. Ever since bring brought into the Jedi Order as a toddler, Kai had found it nearly impossible to form friendships due to his heritage. He was a Sorosi, a dark skinned, horned people from the planet of Sorosis. Sorosis had spent centuries outside of the Republic, becoming a known center for slavery and crime within the Outer Rim. Despite not being a part of this horrible lineage personally, Kai had found himself an outcast among his peers who jabbed at him by calling him a slaver, that he hadn't deserved to be brought into the Order.

The older Jedi were much nicer. 

Noting that Kai was not connecting with his peers, his clan master had made an arrangement with Jocasta Nu to allow the boy limited access to the archives. Each week he would leave his room behind and travel to the archives, bringing with him any Holobooks that he'd 'rented' the week before. The Sorosi had developed a love of history and not even an exciting event such as the Apprentice Tournament would keep him from his haul. 

As he reached the entrance to the Archives, Kai smiled at the small droid waiting for him. Early as usual.

"Hey Forty-Four." Kai greeted, waiting for the SP-4 analysis droid to scan him.

"Welcome, Padawan Trivasste." Forty-Four replied, his voice high. "Which approved area of the Archives would you like to visit today?"

"I was hoping for something to do with Naboo's history." Kai said. It felt topical, what with the Naboo Crisis having JUST ended and the new Supreme Chancellor being a native of the planet.

"One moment." Forty-Four fell silent, as he always did when he connected to the Archive database remotely. After a few seconds, he snapped back into the real world. "This way please."

The pair entered the Archives, with Kai carefully following in the footsteps of Forty-Four. He knew that his situation was rather special as it was, even being allowed to regularly enter the Archives to read some history books. Usually, younglings would tour the Archives once or twice a year for some educational purpose. It wasn't entirely unheard of for one to be allowed access with a special permit, but it certainly wasn't common. Luckily for Kai, the Archives were so vast and quiet that he had only been questioned about his presence a handful of times, and each time Forty-Four had quickly dealt with the situation. 

As they moved past the massive blue Holocases, Kai found his eyes wandering. There weren't many people in there with him on that morning, and certainly no faces he could recognize. He wondered where Master Jocasta was. She rarely left the Temple and would often check in on him to see what he was reading. The young male was only mildly disappointed when Forty Four indicated that they had reached their destination and the Librarian hadn't manifested. 

"As usual, please wipe your Holobooks by inserting them here." Forty-Four gestured to a slot to Kai's left. "You will then be able to copy on whichever information you wish."

"You don't **have** to tell me that every time, ya know." Kai chuckled, sliding one of the Holobooks into the slot. As the information was drained from it, the Holobook slowly turned from a dark blue to a pure white. 

"It is in my programming to remind you." Forty-Four replied. "If I did not remind you, there is a considerable chance you would forget."

"Okay buddy." Kai said, tapping on the screen where he could look through the information available in the Holocase. "Hmm... I guess I should start with Naboo's colonization." 

"That would be prudent." Forty-Four stated. 

"Can you tell me if there's any big events that happened on Naboo before the Trade Federations Blockade?" 

"Scanning." Forty-Four fell silent once more. "Prior to joining the Republic, Naboo went through a period of civil war known as the Time of Suffering. More recently, there has been a large scale conflict known as the Gungan/Naboo war."

"Weird. I thought they were peaceful people." Kai muttered.

"Excuse me." Kai jumped as an unfamiliar, heavily accented voice interrupted his thought process and turned to take in a hunchbacked Ongree male, who stood with his hands clasped before him. He looked oddly familiar. "You are Padawan Trivasste, correct?"

"I uh..." Kai couldn't find the words to respond. Was he in trouble? After several awkward seconds, he cleared his throat. "I mean, yes master. Sorry."

"No apology is needed, young one. I should have introduced myself first." The Ongree said. "My name is Coleman Kcaj."

"You've been watching the tournament!" Kai exclaimed, far too loudly for a library as he finally placed where he'd seen the Ongree before. If Master Jocasta had been around, she surely would have kicked him out of the library for being that loud. 

"Yes, I have been." Master Kcaj chuckled, glancing at the screen. "You are studying Naboo's history?"

"Just reading up on it." Kai replied. 

"For a class?" Master Kcaj said, his gaze returning to meet Kai's 

"Well... no." Kai admitted. "I read in my free time. Which is actually most of my time."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Master Kcaj said. "I confess, I was not expecting to see a youngling in the Archives."

"Padawan Trivasste has been given explicit permission to access approved areas of the Jedi Archives by Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu." Forty-Four interrupted. 

"I see." Master Kcaj paused, appearing to consider something. The silence dragged on for some time, before the Ongree spoke once more. "Could I borrow this SP-4 unit for a moment, Padawan Trivasste? I require assistance with something."

"I have been assigned to keep a close eye on Padawan Trivasste and not leave his side-" Forty-Four began, but he was cut off by Coleman.

"Well I have been personally asked by the Jedi Council to access this information. If anything happens, you can report me to Master Nu." 

"... Very well." Forty-Four said after consideration.

"Thank you." Coleman said, returning his attention to Kai and bowing his head. "Until we meet again, Padawan Trivasste."

As the Ongree and droid left Kai alone in the aisle, the Sorosi found that his heart was beating harshly in his chest. He'd been sure that he was in trouble, but it seemed like Master Kcaj had only stumbled upon him by accident. But that couldn't be right, because Master Yoda always taught that nothing happens by accident. Shaking his head, Kai turned back to the screen. He needed to get his books loaded up and get out of there, back to the safety of his room where nobody dropped in uninvited.

* * *

Despite his deepest wishes to not have any more surprises after leaving the Archives, Kai found himself entering yet another unwanted social situation as he entered the common area of his clans den. Everyone was there, and they seemed to be deep in conversation. As the door slid shut behind him, Kai tried to slip past unannounced by that had never worked before.

"Hey, slaver." The voice was one he knew all too well. Shey Daronia, a Human boy from Corellia. The bane of Kai's existence. "Have you heard?"

"Heard... what?" Kai asked, clutching his Holobooks close to his chest. Somehow, it made him feel more secure. 

"Force, you really are tuned out, aren't you?" Shey spat. As seven pairs of judgmental eyes all fell on him, Kai wished that he could just sink into the floor. "Apparently, the Jedi Council think they found The Chosen One."

"As in the prophecy?" Kai raised an eyebrow. 

"As in the legend." Ryla, a Miralan girl, said. "Everyone knows it isn't real."

"If the prophecy wasn't real, then why would the Jedi Council think they had found the Chosen One?" Kai asked, and instantly regretted it.

Shey stormed across the room and shoved him hard to the ground, his Holobooks falling out of his grip and sprawling out across the floor. Nobody tried to stop Shey, and Kai could see Ryla smile at the display. Kai tried to get up, but was just pushed back down by the bigger Human.

"You think you're so smart because you get to go into the Archives every week, huh slaver?" Shey sneered.

"No I-" 

"I don't know why you think any Jedi is going to choose **you** as an apprentice." Shey continued, not letting Kai speak. "You're gunna lose in the finals then get ejected to some obscure planet as part of the Service Corps. Far away from the Order. They won't let a slaver become a Jedi."

Kai felt anger boil up in his chest, and words were flowing out of his mouth before he could reconsider.

"You're just mad that you lost in the first round and that I'm a better duelist than you."

The room fell into a tense silence for a whole second, before Shey's foot connected with Kai's stomach. Once, twice, a third time. Whatever satisfaction Kai might have felt from his comment was replaced with pain and he struggled to gasp for breath as Shey was pulled away and the other members of his clan left the room. Eventually, the pain dulled enough that Kai managed to pick himself and his Holobooks up, retreat to his room and hide under the covers of his bed.

* * *

The next day, Kai waited until all of his Clanmates had already left for the Room of a Thousand Fountains before emerging from his room. His torso was still sore and a glance at the mirror in the refresher room showed that it was bruised. Sometimes, he wondered if he was naturally weak skinned or if Shey was just strong for his age. Whatever the case, the Humans words rung in his head as he prepared himself for the finals. By the time he finally left, Kai had already resigned himself to a horrible loss and utter embarrassment. 

Fortunately, the reality of the situation was not quite as bad. Among the spectators of the finals were Master Windu, Master Kcaj and the recently Knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi, alongside his new Padawan. Whispers before the start of the match had allowed Kai to spectate that this Padawan was supposed to be the Chosen One, but he couldn't see why they would think that. The boy was small, far smaller than Shey. He also appeared to be malnourished and on top of that, had absolutely no Jedi training. Kai didn't have time to rest on that though. While he was not eliminated first from the final match, he was the second to go and fought back the tears that threatened to fall as he exited the designated combat area. When all was said and done, the victor emerged: a Human boy named Ferus Olin. 

After the victory ceremony concluded and the spectators began to take younglings aside to discuss taking them on as Padawans, Kai instead made for the exit. The last thing he expected was for Master Kcaj to step into his path. Caught up in his own melancholy, Kai didn't have time to course correct.

"...Oof." Kai breathed as he walked right into the Jedi, backing up quickly with wide eyes. "I'm sorry master! I didn't see you there."

"It's fine, young one." Master Kcaj stared at him, tilting his oddly shaped head to one side. "Are you alright?"

"Just... disappointed." Kai lied, and could see that the Ongree was not falling for it.

"You did well in the tournament." Master Kcaj said, his voice softening. "Not everyone can make it to the final three."

"I should have done better." Eyes falling to the ground, Kai refused to look at the Jedi before him. He didn't want to see the inevitable agreement in the Ongree's face.

Instead, there was nothing but silence and eventually, Kai couldn't resist the urge to look back at Master Kcaj, who was studying him intently. After a few moments, the Jedi place a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder and spoke once more.

"Your best was more than enough for me." Master Kcaj said, squeezing Kai's shoulder gently. He opened his mouth to continue, but Kai interrupted.

"You must have had low expectations."

"Perhaps." Master Kcaj said, his hand dropping from Kai's shoulder slowly before he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Or perhaps you've set unreasonable expectations for yourself. Winning isn't everything."

Kai found he couldn't respond, or that he shouldn't. He knew deep down that Master Kcaj was right. But it didn't lessen the sting of loss, knowing that Shey's words had been proven as fact and that he was hours away from being reassigned to the Service Corps. Probably as a cleaner in some malicious twist of fate.

"Hello, Master Kcaj." Jocasta Nu materialized beside Kai, causing the Padawan to jump. He could swear that Jocasta had secret passages all over solely to jump out at the unsuspecting. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just wanted to congratulate Kai for his performance." 

"Well, I was building up to asking Padawan Trivasste if he would do me the honor of becoming my apprentice, but I suppose that can wait." Master Kcaj sighed.

It took a few seconds too long for Kai to bring himself out of his stupor and register what the Ongree had just said. When it did finally compute with his brain, his mouth dropped open and he stared at Master Kcaj in disbelief, then to Jocasta who had a small smile on her face, then back to Kcaj. 

"Oh dear, I think you've broken the poor boy." Jocasta chuckled when Kai remained in shocked silence. 

"Indeed, that seems to be the case." Master Kcaj observed. "Perhaps I should have waited."

"I... what... no... I mean-" Kai finally spoke, spoke being a loose term. In reality, words flooded out of his mouth as he tried to get out everything he wanted to say at once. He looked up to Master Kcaj, a hint of doubt rushing through him. "Are you serious?"

Master Kcaj simply nodded. Realizing that this was real and not a dream, a wide smile spread across Kai's face and he nodded vigorously.

"Very well then." Master Kcaj said. "We should register this with Temple Records as soon as possible."

"I can assist you with that." Jocasta replied.

As the three of them left the room, Kai could feel eyes on him and looked over his shoulder to see Shey standing alone, looking utterly shocked. In response, Kai offered only a smirk before turning away from the bully. Nothing was going to ruin this day for him, not even Shey Daronia. 


	3. Prompt Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Shot is an AU starting just before the beginning of Rebels Season Three. I always wanted to see more of Dark Ezra and felt that 'The Sith' prompt was a good way to explore that considering he had a Sith Holocron and one of his mentor figures was Maul, a former Sith.

The crimson aura of the Sith Holocron illuminated the otherwise darkened room, floating in the air in front Ezra who knelt before it, fingers digging into his knees as he concentrated. He'd quickly come to recognize that the Holocron responded to emotions like anger and frustration, rather than the calm center that Kanan had instructed him to find when meditating. 

_"Your power grows."_

Ezra still couldn't tell if the words of the Holocron was spoken directly into his head, or loud enough for any bystander to hear. He'd gotten this far without being discovered, so it had just become his belief that the former was true. The voice was distinctly female and raspy, almost alluring. At first, he'd forced himself not to trust the voice, based solely on the fact that it came from a device created by the Sith. But that time had passed. Kanan had grown increasingly absent in his life, and so he'd had to adapt to the hole left behind by his master. The Holocron didn't go out of his way to avoid him. The Holocron was always eager to answer his questions, to teach him new abilities. The Holocron cared.

Kanan had failed him. 

_"Good. Your anger gives you focus."_

"I'm not angry." Ezra muttered, eyes closed tightly. "I'm just-"

_"Frustrated. Your master abandoned you. Frustration is natural."_

"He abandoned all of us." Ezra spat, not for the first time. 

_"This Kanan Jarrus is weak. He cannot protect your friends."_

"But I can. Thanks to you." Ezra said. Sometimes he wondered if there was a presence inside the Holocron at all, or if he was just talking to himself. Maybe it was just feeding off of him? "Even with all this power-"

_"You cannot stand up to the Sith Lords of your era. This Darth Vader."_

"He killed Ahsoka. He ordered the burning of Tarkintown." Ezra could feel the anger growing within his chest, and the Holocron seemed to glow brighter, as if fueled by it. "I can't let him hurt anyone else."

_"You won't. Your power will grow beyond his."_

"Teach me something new." Ezra said after a moment of silence. 

_"I have instructed you on all you need to know. For now."_

"What?" Ezra frowned. "But I need more!"

_"And you shall have it. Eventually. You must nurture your connection to the Dark Side. Let it grow. Then, you will be ready to learn."_

"But I-"

The room shook violently and Ezra's eyes snapped open in surprise. His concentration broken, the Holocron reverted to its dormant form and clattered on the floor, all traces of the presence leaving the room. Recovering from his shock, Ezra reached out with the Force, sensing some distress coming from the others, as well as someone approaching. Grabbing the Holocron, he managed to hide it beneath one of his stolen Stormtrooper helmets just before the door to his room opened and Sabine ducked her head in.

"We're under attack by an Imperial fighter!" She said, pausing to study him before raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" Ezra bluffed.

"You're sweating." Sabine said, but didn't continue as the ship shook once more. This time, there alarms started to go off. "That can't be good."

"Brace yourselves!" Hera's voice came over the intercom. The ship lurched and Ezra grabbed onto his dresser to keep him upright. "We're going down! Whoever this pilot is, they're forcing us to the ground!"

* * *

The crash had downed the Ghost for the long run, but at least nobody inside had been hurt.

Since impacting against the ground, nobody had seen the Imperial fighter that had ambushed and ultimately crippled them. They did know the ship was nearby however, due to the fact their transmissions were being jammed. Which meant there was only one thing to do.

"We have to steal their ship!" Sabine said, and Hera let out a long sigh.

"They were skilled enough to completely out maneuver me. If their skills on the ground are anything compared to their piloting ability, it's not going to be that easy." The Twi'lek explained. Everyone was gathered in the common room, everyone being Hera, Sabine, Ezra, Zeb and Chopper. Ezra felt Hera's eyes on him. "Can you-"

"I can't sense them." Ezra interrupted, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Do you think it could be another Inquisitor?" Sabine asked. When everyone turned to look at her, she continued. "Well, I don't think a Stormtrooper could hide themselves from the Force."

"We haven't seen one of those guys in months. Why now?" Zeb wondered aloud.

Chopper let out a long string of irritated beeps.

"Yeah, I didn't want to get stranded on an uninhabited moon either Chopper." Hera paused. "If only Kanan was here."

"Oh? What do you think he'd be able to do?" Ezra's sudden outburst drew concerned looks from the others, and he looked away with a scoff. 

"If it **is** an Inquisitor, I'd be more confident with both of you taking them on." Hera said evenly.

"So you think I can't handle myself?" Ezras attention snapped back to Hera, anger obvious in his voice.

There was silence in the room. Not even Chopper added anything, instead looking back and forth between Ezra and Hera, the latter of which whose expression hadn't changed at all. The tension continued to build for several more moments, the two engaged in an intense stare down before Ezra rolled his eyes, heading for the landing ramp.

"Where are you going?" Hera demanded.

"To deal with our problem, obviously!" Ezra snapped over his shoulder.

"You can't jus-" Hera began.

"Yes, I can." Ezra spun around to face the group once more. "The Inquisitors are a Jedi problem, not a Phoenix Squadron problem. And you're not a Jedi."

With that, he left the common room and stormed through the hallway, arriving at the exit ramp within seconds. Glancing at the display to make sure the atmosphere was breathable, he hit the button for the ramp to lower, taking his lightsaber from his belt and stepping out of the Ghost. The moon was covered in forests, or at least, the area they were in was. Reaching the bottom of the ramp, Ezra looked around in a vain attempt to spot any sign of the attacker. There was nothing. 

"If only Kanan was here." Ezra muttered in a poor imitation of Hera's voice as he moved away from the Ghost and into the forest. "Yeah, because he's so reliable."

* * *

About half an hour later, Ezra had managed to get himself completely lost.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ezra growled as he laid eyes upon the same rock he'd passed ten minutes ago. "I'm going in circles!" 

Stamping his foot in frustration, Ezra turned around to go back the way he'd come. Five minutes later, he met his old friend the rock once more.

"Really!?" Gritting his teeth in frustration, he lifted the rock up with the Force and threw it deeper into the forest.

A few seconds later, the rock sailed back in his direction and Ezra had to duck to the side so he wasn't struck by the projectile. Looking in shock as the rock bounced across the forest floor before coming to a stop, Ezra looked back from where it had come from and thumbed the ignition for his lightsaber. The brilliant emerald blade sprang forth as he gripped the hilt with both hands. 

"Show yourself!" Ezra said, narrowing his eyes as he peered deeper into the trees.

"Over here." A voice behind him said.

Ezra rounded on the newcomer, immediately holding out his lightsaber so that the tip was pointed at the throat of the stranger. A stranger that looked so familiar to the Inquisitors that had come before, covered in black armor from head to toe, the Imperial insignia plastered on their chest plate. To their credit, the Inquisitor didn't flinch at the movement, standing tall despite Ezras blade being mere inches from one of their most vital areas. A jagged helmet masked their expression, but the way they tilted their head to the side let Ezra know that the Inquisitor was studying him.

"Who are you?" Ezra demanded.

"An Inquisitor." Their voice was heavily altered by a filter in the helmet, but they appeared to be male. "You've met some of us, Ezra Bridger."

"Don't you have a number or something?"

"Does it really matter?" The Inquisitor chuckled, tilting their head to the other side. "You're far younger than I was led to believe."

Ezra glared at the Inquisitor in response, who seemed highly amused by the expression. Part of Ezra wanted to just run the Inquisitor through and be done with it, but deep down, a voice in the back of his head reminded him that murder was not the Jedi way. Even if that Jedi had been studying a Sith Holocron for half a standard year.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? You clearly have me at a disadvantage." The Inquisitors tone was mockingly curious. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Oh thats right. Jedi don't kill in cold blood."

"Give me a reason to." Ezra snapped.

"Could you even do it? Kill me I mean." The Inquisitor took a small step forward so that Ezra's blade was only centimeters from his neck. "I can read your emotions like a book. Such anger towards my kind. So much... fear." The Inquisitor displayed his palms to Ezra, showing that they were empty. "I'm unarmed. Strike me down, like your master struck down the Grand Inquisitor."

"Shut up." Ezra growled.

"I understand why the Seventh found you so amusing." The Inquisitor chuckled. 

"Are you going to call me pretty as well?"

"Perhaps. The day is still young." The Inquisitor raised one of his arms, pointing off to his right, deep into the forest. "Tell me something, Ezra. What do you sense in that direction?"

It was difficult for Ezra to split his attention between both the present and the area which the Inquisitor had indicated, but he managed. Keeping his eyes focused on his enemy, he reached out with the Force and after a few moments, felt the presence of the other members of the Ghost. He hadn't even gotten that far away from them it seemed.

"Now, focus in this direction." The Inquisitor shifted his finger slightly.

Ezra moved his focus to the new area and his eyes widened. There were at least thirty Stormtroopers descending upon the Ghost, creeping slowly but surely closer. Snapping his full attention back to the Inquisitor, Ezra felt his heart racing with worry.

"Call them off!" He demanded. "Call them off or I'll-"

"Kill me?" The Inquisitor's laughter once more filled the area. "Those troopers have been ordered to surround your friends and execute them without hesitation or warning."

"Call. Them. Off." Ezra narrowed his eyes, shifting his blade forward so that it was JUST grazing the armored weave of the Inquisitors uniform. A tiny whisp of smoke rose from the point of contact, with a sizzling sound buzzing quietly.

"No." The Inquisitor replied. "Make your choice. Kill me or save your friends."

Ezra almost did it. Every fiber of his being pushed for him to strike the killing blow, but instead he turned away, dashing off in the direction of his friends. The Inquisitors laughter followed long after he was out of sight.

* * *

Ezra burst into the clearing where the Ghost was just as the Stormtroopers did, leaping high into the air and coming down hard on top of one of the solders. His lightsaber flared as he cut down the troopers and deflected oncoming blaster fight with speed and precision. One by one, the troopers began to fall and he was soon joined by the crew of the Ghost who had heard the commotion. Thanks to Ezra's preemptive strike, the Stormtroopers were defeated within minutes and soon enough, Ezra cut down the final soldier, the body falling heavily to the ground as adrenaline flooded Ezras veins.

"Ezra?" Sabines voice caused Ezra to jump and he turned to face her with wide, bloodshot eyes. His wild expression was enough for her to flinch. "Are you okay?"

"I... yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Ezra breathed. Looking around at the bodies, he counted how many had lightsaber cuts in their armor and felt pride swell in him. The majority of them had been cut down by him personally. 

"That was impressive kid." Zeb said, but Ezra could sense a wariness from the Lasat that was unfamiliar to him. 

"Ezra." Hera said, her voice gentle, one hand raised towards him in a passive gesture. "The fights over."

It was then that Ezra realized he was standing in his battle ready stance, both hands grasping his lightsaber hilt strongly, feet planted into the ground for support. His adrenaline was also still flowing and he found himself breathing heavily. He was tense and ready for a fight, but there were no enemies left. Only his friends.

"Right. Right." Ezra shook his head, dropping out of his stance and deactivating his lightsaber. "Sorry. I was worried I wouldn't get to you in time."

"How did you know they were coming?" Sabine asked.

"An Inquisitor told me." Ezra glanced in the direction he'd come, with a frown. "He didn't attack me though."

Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

All around them, rapid beeps began to sound, coming from the bodies of the fallen soldiers. On instinct, Ezra snapped out his arms, using the Force to toss his friends clear of the corpses just in time for a brilliant light and scorching heat to envelop him as thirty bombs exploded in unison.

* * *

"!"

"...ra!"

"Ezra!"

"Wake up!"

Ezras eyes snapped open as something connected with his right cheek, and he looked up at Hera who had just slapped him. Before he could say anything, an overwhelming assault of pain ran through the entire left side of his body and he gasped for air, unable to even cry out. 

"You've got third degree burns all over your left side." Hera informed him, her voice shaking. 

In the background, Ezra could hear what sounded like lightsabers crashing against one another. Somehow managing to lift his head, he looked past Hera to see that Zeb was fighting the Inquisitor with his bo-rifle, backed up by Sabine who was wielding Ezras own lightsaber. It was obvious by the way the Inquisitor was weaving around every attack Zeb and Sabine tried that he was just playing with them. Ezra tried to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, another wave of pain ran through his body.

"Hold still." Hera ordered him, rummaging through what appeared to be a medpac. "I'm going to apply some bacta to try and save the skin that's been affected the worst. That will have to do until we can get you to a medical facility."

Usually, when bacta was applied to an open wound, it stung. Ezra knew that from personal experience. But he couldn't feel anything other than the invasive searing of his own flesh. When Hera massaged the bacta into the what were the worst of his wounds, he couldn't feel the areas her fingers were tracing. He wouldn't have known where it was going if he hadn't been watching the application of the medicine. 

Was he dying?

"Ezra." Hera's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I'll be right back."

Ezra watched Hera stand up, taking her blaster and rushing towards the battle. As she unloaded round after round at the Inquisitor, he simply continued his dance, dodging around the attempted strikes from Zeb and Sabine, while casually deflecting the blaster fire into the forest. It was obvious that Zeb and Sabine were beginning to tire. His friends were going to lose. 

But he could save them.

As the battle progressed, Ezra focused on the Inquisitor, using the pain that was almost paralyzing him to fuel his own anger, rage and eventually, his hatred of the Inquisitor. If the Inquisitor won, he would kill them all. Everything Ezra had been working towards since Malachor, learning everything he could from the Sith Holocron, would be worthless. It had to be worth something. To give into the Darkness. 

The Inquisitor looked in his direction as Ezra gathered the Force around him, raising his right hand towards the agent of the Empire. In that moment, Ezra could feel the emotions of the Inquisitor. Shock, confusion and most potent of all, fear. Splaying his palm, Ezra used the Force to take hold of the Inquisitors throat, constricting his air-pipes and lifting the Inquisitor from the ground, who dropped his lightsaber and began to claw at his throat. Slowly, Ezra began to close his hand into a fist, feeling a half smile spread across his face as he sensed the terror emanating from the now helpless Inquisitor. The Inquisitors life quite literally hung in the balance, and Ezra was ready to take it away from him.

"Ezra stop!" 

Sabines voice broke through to Ezra, cutting through the Darkness he'd cloaked himself in. His face dropped as he realized what he was doing and immediately released the Inquisitor, who slumped to the ground, coughing and spluttering before Zeb drove the business end of his bo-rifle into his chest. The Inquisitor cried out in pain before being knocked out by a solid blow to the head. As Zeb applied a pair of stun cuffs to the unconscious Inquisitor, Sabine and Hera raced to Ezras side. He looked up at them, in a state of confusion about what he'd been doing, then all at once he felt exhaustion wash over him and he too slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Ezra awoke from a dreamless sleep, he was shocked to find a week had passed. The crew of the Ghost had brought both himself, and the Inquisitor, back to Atollon. They had kept the Inquisitor in a vulnerable state, regularly injecting him with a chemical that dulled the mind enough to interfere with even a Force users ability to concentrate. Beyond that, he was kept in a cell that was guarded around the clock. 

What had surprised Ezra even more was opening his eyes to see Kanan there, asleep in a chair near the bacta tank Ezra had been bathing in. Thankfully, the bacta had physically healed much of his injuries, but not everything could be fixed. Ezra could not feel anything on his left side and even just moving his arm and leg felt foreign to him. He'd practically had to learn how to walk again. Soon enough, he'd need to learn how to hold his lightsaber again. 

Now secluded in his room within Chopper Base, Ezra once again knelt before the Holocron, eyes closed and teeth clenched. It hovered up from the ground, opening to reveal the crimson light and the familiar presence within.

_"Your connection to the Darkness has deepened."_

"It was the only thing that saved my friends." Ezra replied, the scene flashing in his minds eye. 

_"You did not kill the hunter."_

"I wanted to." Ezra bit his lip nervously before continuing. "Having that kind of influence over him... it felt good."

_"Why resist the urge to take his life?"_

"Sabine snapped me out of it." Ezra frowned. "It was like I was me, but at the same time, I wasn't. It felt good, but I think I lost control."

_"Liberating yourself is not the same as a loss of control. You have been conditioned by Jarrus to resist your true nature, to feel guilty when you indulge it."_

"I've seen him without the helmet. The Inquisitor." Ezra replied. "He's barely older than me, looks like he's never been out in the sun."

_"You feel sympathy for your enemy?"_

"I just... that could have been me, ya know?" Ezra paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't want to become a slave to the Dark Side."

_"Then you must break your chains, Ezra Bridger."_

"..." Ezra considered this for a while. "How?"

The Holocron fell silent for so long that Ezra actually opened his eyes, checking to make sure it was still activated. It hung in the air, ominously, the light dulling significantly before suddenly returning to its previous luminescence.

_"Find the one you know as... Maul."_


	4. Prompt Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is 'Attack of the Clones' and I thought I'd do another One-Shot about what Kai was up to during this pivotal time in the Republics history. In case you haven't read 'Day One', Kai is my OC Jedi and the first One-Shot in this collection is also about him.

The landing platform was cold. One of the most annoying things about Coruscant was that even when the sun was shining brightly, there was still a distinct chill, especially up above the clouds. Though he'd only ventured down to the lower levels a handful of times over the years, Kai did miss the warmth of them. It probably had something to do with millions of bodies being confined to small areas, so the heat that built up had nowhere to go. Luckily for him, the Jedi Order outfitted their members with a remarkably versatile travelling cloak that he pulled around himself subconsciously to stifle the chill that ran through him. The sooner they got off the landing platform, the better.

"If you'd actually listened to my lessons over the years, you'd have figured out how to regulate your body temperature with the Force by now." His former master, Coleman Kcaj, observed. The Ongree didn't even look at him as he spoke, eyes focused on the golden ship in front of them as a ramp lowered from it and members of Lanos security hurried out. 

"My people are naturally cold blooded." Kai muttered in response.

"I remember." Coleman said, the corner of his mouth curling upwards slightly. "How you managed to prove yourself worthy of Knighthood without grasping the basics is truly beyond me."

"Not all of us are cut out to master every aspect of the Force." Kai grumbled, but found himself sharing his masters smile. 

Their small talk came to an end as the Lanos security guards formed up in pairs on either side of the ramp. Moments later, two more passengers descended from the ship. Both were humans, dressed in fabrics that displayed wealth. The elder of the two, a woman, had her graying hair pulled up into a high bun. The minimal makeup she wore accentuated natural beauty, without trying to hide the signs of aging. Beside her, the male was far younger, his suit fitted to his form in a way that brought attention to his active physique and he too wore a touch of makeup, liner that somehow deepened his striking eyes-

Kai purposely looked away as the two grew closer, reminding himself of where he was and what he was there for. Definitely not to stare.

"Master Kcaj." The woman spoke first, her voice like a song. "Kai. It's been far too long since we last met."

Rather than the usual exchanging of bows that Senators and Jedi usually gave, the Senator embraced both of them as old friends, which they were in a sense. Her son offered his hand to them in turn, and despite his attempt to give a brisk handshake, Kai found their hands lingering perhaps a moment too long before they broke apart.

"Senator Vicar." Coleman smiled. After all these years, Kai still found the expression strange considering his masters mouth was actually on his forehead. "It is good to see you are healthy. And Braedan, you have grown quite a lot I see."

"Mother likes to remind me of that too." Braedan chuckled, glancing at Kai. "Your horns are longer."

"What an interesting thing to notice after not seeing Kai for years!" Senator Vicar laughed, offering her arm to Coleman, who linked arms with her after a moment. She had always been overtly eccentric. "Would it be frightfully inconvenient for the two of you to accompany us for lunch?"

"In my capacity as your guardian for the duration of your stay, I would advise against us spending too long away from the security of your apartments." Coleman replied, the two of them leading the way towards the waiting speeder, while Kai and Braedan silently fell into step behind them.

"Then it shall be a light lunch." Senator Vicar said, daintily stepping into the speeder and sitting down. "My treat."

* * *

The 'light' lunch turned out to be anything but.

The Jedi had suffered through three courses, and Senator Vicar intended to continue through to a tenth. Granted, the courses were small but overwhelmingly expensive. While Jedi did have a regular allowance, it would never be able to cover something this extravagant. Let alone the fact that the Senator had chosen one of Coruscant's more popular restaurants to dine in. The group had drawn many eyes as they were seated. It was not the norm for Jedi Knights to frequent these establishments.

"Delicious!" Senator Vicar exclaimed after finishing what was on her plate, cleansing her palette with champagne from Alderaanian fields. "The best part about coming to the capital is the diversity of food on display."

"It certainly is impressive." Coleman agreed politely. Kai had spent almost all of his time with the Ongree for the past decade, but he had yet to crack the code on reading his former masters emotions. "I must confess that I am getting full though, my lady."

"I agree with Master Kcaj." Braedan added, looking at his mother. "Surely we can have them box up the rest and eat it later?"

"Oh I suppose." Senator Vicar waved down one of the servers, and made the request. After the server hurried off, she took another sip from her glass. "While we wait, tell me what the two of you have been up to since we last met. I see you don't have your student braid anymore Kai?"

"I was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight seven months ago." Kai nodded.

"So you've been growing your hair ever since?" Braedan observed, stroking his chin and studying Kai intently. "The longer hair makes you look so... wise."

"Uh... thanks." Kai took a sip from his own glass, water of course, silently hoping the conversation would turn away from him.

"You do bear a striking resemblance to the Jedi from the stories." Senator Vicar nodded, not also studying Kai. "Minus the armor of course."

"The Jedi have not worn armor since the Great Sith Wars." Coleman cut in, finally drawing attention away from Kai. 

"That reminds me, I've heard a disturbing rumor that I must have clarified." Senator Vicar leaned forward, lowering her voice. "They are saying that the Sith were behind the Naboo Blockade ten years ago."

"Where did you hear this?" Colemans tone was curious, not giving any confirmation to the truth of her statement.

"Its quite a popular topic in my social circles. I personally assumed the Sith were just a myth that spawned from a few Jedi turning on the Order and causing some trouble." Senator Vicar paused. "So is it true?"

"The Sith have not been seen in over a millennia." Kai glanced at his master as the Ongree spoke. "if they were to become active again, I would assume that the Jedi Council would inform the Senate immediately."

Kai remained silent while the conversation returned to his master and Senator Vicar exchanging stories on what had been happening in their lives. He knew that his master had lied to the Senator about the Sith. While the Jedi Council themselves had not confirmed that the Sith had been sighted a decade prior, even the younglings had become privy to the rumors that they were back. The ancient Dark Side cult that had time and again plunged the Galaxy into horrible conflicts and severely damaged the Jedi's reputation. It had taken a thousand years for them to regain their glory, and the Sith actually returning could hurt that. Not for the first time, he wondered to himself if the rumors were indeed true.

* * *

Upon returning to the apartments, Senator Vicar had retired to the refresher to prepare herself for the afternoons session of the Senate, while Coleman went to check the security of the building and root out any blind spots in their camera system.

Which left Kai and Braedan alone in the lounge.

"How do you live on this planet?" Braedan asked, breaking the silence. As he spoke, he unbuttoned his jacked, draping it over the arm of the couch and flopping down. "It's so loud, and there are people **everywhere**."

"I spend most of my time in the Temple unless I'm on an assignment." Kai replied softly, sitting on a couch opposite the Human. Unlike Kai's stance, which was specifically designed to take up the minimal amount of space while also being practical enough for him to react quickly to any threats, Braedan was practically sinking into the couch and spread out as much as possible. One leg crossed over the other, hands resting on the higher knee. 

"It must be amazing to live there. I've seen pictures of some parts of the interior on the Holonet." Braedan paused, eyeing Kai with a brow raised. "You don't have to sit so rigidly you know."

"I'm quite comfortable." Was all Kai could think of in response.

"Really?" Braedan pushed himself up so he was now sitting on the edge of the couch, attempting to mimic Kai's stance. After a few seconds, he slouched. "Nah, this is horrible."

"Perhaps you just have terrible posture." Despite himself, Kai's tone was teasing.

"Are you making fun of me, **Master Jedi**?" Braedan smirked, feeding off the energy. "At least I know how to relax."

"I'm perfectly relaxed." Kai frowned, confused at the implications of Braedan's words. His heartbeat was at a resting rate, his breathing was even and despite his pointed attempts not to stare at Braedan, there was no tension in his body. 

Braedan scoffed and stood up, crossing over to the couch Kai was sitting on. Without hesitating, the Human sat down far to close to Kai for his liking, mimicking Kai's stance once more. To his credit, Kai didn't show any outward reaction to their proximity, but he did note that his heartbeat was picking up slightly. Turning his head to look at Kai, he raised one eyebrow expectantly.

"You really haven't changed at all." Braedan sighed. "Just do what I do."

Kai complied with the Human, who first uncrossed his legs, then sunk into the back of the couch, both feet planted firmly on the ground. Kai couldn't disagree that this was conventionally comfortable, but also knew that from this position he would have to adjust his weight more to get up in the event of an emergency, which could be time that marked the difference between failure or success in his mission to protect the vicars. He also took note of the fact his right shoulder was now quite firmly pressed against Braedan's. Even through his tunic and cloak, he could feel warmth.

Humans and their high body heat.

"Isn't this better?" Braedan asked.

"For you maybe." Kai frowned. "This isn't exactly a proactive stance."

"That's kind of the point." Braedan's elbow moved but before he could elbow Kai in the ribs, the Sorosi had blocked it with his left hand, reaching across his own body. Braedan clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Cheater."

"Not letting you dig your elbow into me?" Kai asked, confused once again. 

"Using your Jedi training to predict what I'm going to do." Braedan glanced down. "You don't have to hold onto my arm. I'm not gunna do it again."

Kai's eyes widened and he let go of Braedans arm, looking away. If he didn't have black skin, he was sure that his cheeks would have reddened in embarrassment. He'd forgotten exactly the effect Braedan had on him, and his mind flashed back to the last time they'd met. Mistakes were definitely made, though thankfully the Human hadn't brought them up. Maybe he'd forgotten?

"Can I see your lightsaber?" Braedan asked. 

"Wh-what!?" Kai spluttered, looking at Braedan with concern. What was that supposed to-

"You're a Jedi. You guys have lightsabers." Braedan deadpanned, before mischief flashed in his eyes. "My, I thought Jedi weren't supposed to have those kinds of thoughts."

"Shut up." Kai muttered, reaching into his robes and pulling his lightsaber from his belt. "It hasn't changed since you last seen it."

"I'll be the judge of that." Braedan said, reaching for it. Despite his better judgement, Kai let the Human take it from him.

As Braedan turned Kai's lightsaber over in his hand, making comments about the craftsmanship and how light it was, Kai's mind raced. If Coleman caught him just allowing a civilian to play around with the sacred weapon of a Jedi, he would surely receive a long lecture about how irresponsible it was. Braedan could easily hurt himself for one thing, and for another, it was just not something that was done. Lightsabers were for Jedi, and Jedi alone. They weren't supposed to be used as party tricks. 

"Okay, give it back." Kai said after a minute or too, reaching for his weapon. To his mild annoyance, Braedan held it just out of his reach. "Really?"

"I haven't even gotten to turn it on yet." Braedan whined. 

"It's not a toy." Kai scolded, reaching for it again only for Braedan to grab his wrist with his free hand and pin it down. "Braedan!"

Braedan smirked triumphantly, and without thinking, Kai shifted his body so that he was reaching across Braedan with his left hand to try and grab his lightsaber. Braedan stretched out his right arm, keeping it just out of reach, and soon enough Kai was practically straddling Braedan. He didn't even realize until he felt Braedans breath on his cheek and froze.

"You seem a bit nervous there, Kai." Braedan observed, his tone playful. "What would Master Kcaj say if he seen us like this?"

"Give me my lightsaber." Kai said, not really knowing what do so just staying pretty much on top of Braedan. His heartbeat was **definitely** going for it.

"Whats the magic word?" Braedan asked.

Kai turned his head slightly to glare at Braedan, their faces practically touching. Braedan seemed to be completely pleased with himself, and didn't at all seem thrown off by their extremely close proximity. Kai however, knew he shouldn't be letting himself be in that situation at all.

"Please." Kai growled, eyes narrowed.

"Thats all you had to say." Braedan chuckled, pushing the lightsaber into Kai's outstretched hand, and released his wrist. When Kai didn't move immediately, he spoke again. "Comfy there?"

Kai practically flew off the couch, standing up and turning away from Braedan to hide his flustered expression, the Human laughing gleefully as he did. Looking down at his lightsaber, Kai closed his eyes for a few seconds and breathe out slowly, trying to force his heartbeat to slow and ignoring the fact his body seemed annoyed at the sudden lack of warmth. His mind had also decided to flash back to the last time they'd been that close in a much more heated situation ironically. 

Humans and their body heat.

* * *

The afternoons session of the Senate was supposed to be yet another debate about the Military Creation act. Instead, the Supreme Chancellor had been granted emergency powers and declared that he was officially militarizing the Republic. When the announcement had been made, Kai had eyed the expressions of the others sitting in the Lanos committee pod. Senator Vicar was moved to tears, Braedan was visibly angered and Coleman, as usual, had no outward change in his expression or body language. Kai himself was shocked. In the space of a few hours, the Republic had gone from seeing the Outer Rim Separatists as an annoyance to declaring outright war on them. 

As they exited the pod following the announcement, the group was greeted by Master Yoda of all people. The diminutive Jedi had a thoughtful expression, which changed to a friendly smile when they approached.

"Master Yoda." Coleman greeted, bowing before the Grand Master. Kai mirrored the action.

"Require your assistance I do, Master Kcaj." Yoda turned his attention to Kai. "And yours as well, Trivasste."

"We are currently assigned to protect the Senator and her son." Coleman replied, gesturing to the Humans who were standing silently behind them.

"Changed, the circumstances have." Yoda said. "Massing an attack force, Master Windu is."

"Of Jedi?" Kai frowned. "Where is the target?"

"Geonosis. Captured, Master Kenobi, Skywalker and Senator Amidala have been." Yoda explained.

"Respectfully, I am not one for combat." Coleman said.

"Know this, I do. Come with me to retrieve the Republics new army, you and your former padawan will."

"Excuse me, Master Yoda?" Senator Vicar stepped forward, her expression stoic. "What planet fields an army large enough to fight a war for the Republic?"

"An uncharted planet called Kamino." Yoda paused, appearing to lose himself in thought for a few moments. "Go now, we must."

"But what about the Senator? She will still need protecting." Coleman said. Kai noted that his tone held the slightest hint of frustration. Something he had never noted during any of his conversations with his former master.

"Respectfully, Master Kcaj, this has changed things." Senator Vicar sighed heavily. "Braedan and I will remain here, in the Senate building, until our security can be reassigned. It is the most secure building in the entire Republic. We will be safe here."

Coleman considered this before nodding and fell into step beside Master Yoda as they headed towards the exit. Kai locked eyes with Braedan for a brief moment, taking in the Humans striking eyes for perhaps the last time in a long while before bowing to the Vicars and hurrying off to catch up with the Masters. As they reached the exit and piled into a speeder bound for the Jedi Temple, Kai closed his eyes and attempted to center himself, cutting himself off from his thoughts. He intended to fall into the Force, to allow his worries about the war and whatever it was he felt towards Braedan be replaced with tranquility. With focus. Instead, he felt something that chilled him to his core. Rather than the warmth of the Light, he sensed something else, something that had before only lingered on the fringes of the Force.

"Sense it, I do." Master Yoda said, and Kai opened his eyes to look at the wizened Master whose expression was grave, eyes focused elsewhere. "Grown stronger, the Dark Side has."


	5. Prompt Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Todays prompt was 'Member of the Jedi Order' and my mind went to the survivors of Order Sixty-Six in Canon. Caleb Dume aka Kanan Jarrus is the focus point of this fic, but I wanted to have several others as well, including some who have since cast aside their Jedi training. This One-Shot is another AU.

_"Run!"_

Calebs eyes snapped open, catapulting him from the dream he'd somehow slipped into. A quick glance at his surroundings reminded him that he was sitting in some stinking alleyway on Nar Shadda, back against the wall of a cantina that insisted on playing the **worst** music in the Galaxy. Just down from him, behind a large trash skip, two beings were failing to be subtle in going about their business, huffing and puffing and slamming their bodies against one another. Making a face at the sight, Caleb picked himself up off the pavement and stumbled out into the street, his poncho falling over him to obscure his malnourished body.

The Smugglers Moon could easily be described in two words: Endless partying. Everyone in the moonwide city was pursuing a vice of some sort, be it drugs, money, food, people. Nar Shaddaa had it all, making it one of the best places in the entire Galaxy to hide from the Empire. Since various criminal organizations controlled everything that went on, there was no place for the burgeoning government to install a garrison. Even during the height of the Jedi Order, Nar Shaddaa had been a place that was essentially just ignored by the rest of the Galaxy. What happened on the smugglers moon, stayed there.

The problem being, he couldn't get off.

Ever since arriving, Caleb had found himself scrounging for scraps of food just to survive. He had no friends, and especially no known friends of the Jedi. Beyond that, there was no way for him to earn credits without drawing attention. A teenager acting as a mercenary would be too obvious, he had very little skill with mechanics and no real world talents beyond that. He had been bred into a Galaxy at war, and was now being slowly suffocated in the new era of 'peace'.

"Watch it kid!" A Kel Dor grumbled, almost knocking Caleb to the ground as he stampeded past.

Caleb steadied himself and glared at the aliens back, before glancing down as his stomach rumbled. 

_"You cannot focus on an empty stomach."_

Master Billaba's words echoed in his mind as Caleb trotted down the street, looking for a fast food place. It didn't take him long and he pushed open the heavy glass door, wrinkling his nose at the smell within. Smoke and alcohol, even in a place meant just for picking up food. After reaching the counter, he was met with an extremely grumpy looking Zabrak female, who gave him a scathing once over.

"Lemme guess, you're hungry but ain't got no credits?" Her voice was flat.

"I can wash dishes?" Caleb offered, along with a forced smile. 

The Zabrak glared at him for a long while before rolling her eyes and gesturing for him to come behind the counter. He followed her out the back where a sink and high pressure hose were waiting, along with a mountain of dishes taller than he was.

"Get these done and I'll give you whatever you want off the menu." The Zabrak was already retreating back to the front area as she spoke, leaving Caleb alone with the task.

The teenager stared at the mountain of cutlery and other dishes, frowning deeply. He almost turned around and walked out, stubbornly not wanting to do the job. But his stomach reminded him of the pressing issue, and with a heavy sigh, he slipped out of his poncho, making sure his lightsaber was well hidden inside the clothes that were practically hanging off him, and grabbed the nearest dish.

* * *

Two hours later and Caleb was sitting happily on a stool at the counter, eagerly awaiting his well earned meal. Parts of his fingers were raw, having been burned on the boiling hot water from the hose, but he'd powered through at the idea of actually filling his stomach. 

"There ya go." The Zabrak said, presenting Caleb with a plate piled high with meat and some vaguely cheesy substance. "Eat up kid."

"Thanks!" Caleb said, grabbing a fork and beginning to pile the food into his mouth at record speed.

He could feel the Zabraks gaze on him as he shoveled the food from the plate and into his stomach, barely pausing to take breaths in between. More than once, he almost choked due to not chewing enough, and within minutes the plate was empty. Putting his fork down, he finally looked at the Zabrak and smiled.

"You never eaten before?" The Zabrak asked, handing him a napkin and gesturing to his mouth.

"It's been a while." Caleb admitted, cleaning off the mess. "That was real good, miss."

"I ain't a miss." The Zabrak chuckled, reaching into the fridge under the counter and pulling out a glass bottle. Inside, some carbonated beverage bubbled, and she held the bottle out to him. "Got a place to sleep?"

"Probably." Caleb said, taking the bottle and staring at it. Would it be better to drink it now, or later?

The door opened and the Zabraks attention was drawn to a newcomer. Emboldened by his full stomach, Caleb also looked and took in the form of a heavily armed Human, a bounty hunter if he had to guess. The hunter took a seat next to Caleb, not even acknowledging him, while the Zabrak poured off an alcoholic beverage from the tap.

"Been a while, Kidaj." The Zabrak said, holding out the glass. "How's business?"

"Great." Kidaj said, downing the entire beverage in a single gulp. "Finally go paid for my last job."

"An exciting one?" The Zabrak asked, taking the glass back to refill it.

"Not really." Kidaj muttered. "Got hired by some Zygerrian to hunt down some human kid. Found him on Bracca a week ago."

"A kid huh?" The Zabrak glanced at Caleb. "What would those slavers want with a random kid?"

"Accused him of being a Jedi." Kidaj said, scoffing. "Didn't put up a fight like a Jedi."

Caleb froze, staring down at the counter top, breath hitched in his throat. He'd gotten this far because he'd not gotten involved. Not when he seen people getting attacked on the street, or being cheated out of their credits by gang members. But... if there was another survivor...

"You alright kid?" The Zabraks voice broke into his mind and Caleb looked up. "Look like you've seen a rancor."

"I'm... I'm fine." Caleb said, loosening his grip on the bottle. He hadn't realized he'd been holding it that tightly.

"Another one of your strays?" Kidaj asked the Zabrak, taking a swig from his refilled glass.

"Where'd you take the Jedi?" Caleb asked, regretting the sentence immediately. Be less suspicious. "I didn't think they were real. Would be cool to see one in person."

"Up the street to the Tinted Twi'lek cantina. Don't know if they're still there." Kidaj replied. He didn't seem bothered by Caleb's question. 

"Thanks for the meal, miss." Caleb said, grabbing his poncho and hopping off the stool.

"Kid, wait!"

But Caleb was already out the door and rushing up the street. He knew this was a bad idea, a very bad idea. His bleeding heart was going to get him killed.

* * *

Getting inside the Tinted Twi'lek was the easy part. Nobody checked ID's on the Smugglers Moon.

Even then, Caleb was acutely aware of the looks he was getting as he shuffled through the crowd of intoxicated individuals within the cantina, though he wasn't stopped. When he couldn't spot any Zygerrians, he decided the next best thing to do would be to reach out to the Force to aid him. Finding a relatively quiet corner, he closed his eyes and focused, sifting through the emotions in the cantina. Lust, excitement, sadness, amusement and... fear?

There.

It wasn't just fear, it was terror. Coming from one individual who was surrounded by people who clearly had dark intentions. Opening his eyes, Caleb followed the trail of emotions to a back room. Nobody was standing guard; either that or nobody cared to. He leaned up against the door, pressing his ear to the wooden surface and trying to decipher what was going on within. That was his biggest mistake however, as the door swung open and a huge pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him inside, throwing him roughly to the ground.

"Well well, what have we got here?" A Zygerrian male chuckled, seated on the far side of the room, a glass in hand filled with a red liquid. 

"The boss hates eavesdroppers." The person that the pair of huge hands belonged to was a particularly rugged Trandoshan, who slammed the door shut.

Caleb glared at both of them, before his eyes fell on a small boy in the corner. He was curled up into himself, with bright orange hair and pale skin. Younger than Caleb by a few years, and somehow thinner. What drew Caleb's attention the most however, was the shock collar fastened around the childs neck. The poor boy didn't even look up to see what the commotion was about. 

"You eyeing up my Jedi?" The Zygerrian laughed. "I spent alot of credits getting my hands on one of those."

"He's not your property!" Caleb spat, pushing himself up to one knee.

"Feisty huh?" The Zygerrian raised an eyebrow before nodding to the Trandoshan.

Caleb gasped as something cracked against his back, tearing through his poncho and shirt to rip off the flesh of his back. He fell, putting out his hands to steady himself as tears began to fall from his eyes. He looked back to see the Trandoshan was wielding a whip, a whip he'd just used on Caleb.

"I'm only going to ask this once." The Zygerrian said, taking a sip from his glass before focusing his amber gaze on Caleb. "What were you doing listening at my door?"

Caleb didn't answer, choosing to glare at the alien. With a roll of his eyes, the Zygerrian nodded and Caleb let out a cry of pain as the whip lashed across his back. Then again. 

"You could probably fetch a price on the flesh markets." The Zygerrian said, standing up. It was then that Caleb noticed the lightsaber that was clipped to his belt. Obviously stolen from the boy. "Put a collar on it. We'll take it with us."

Caleb found his body wouldn't let him resist as the Trandoshan forced him to his feet, focused only on the pain and now, the fear. This is what he got for getting involved, taken prisoner by some slaver and shipped off to the flesh markets. The other boy stood up without prompting, head hung low and shoulders sagged. He was utterly compliant. The Trandoshan moved to put a matching collar to the boys around Calebs neck, but paused when the door opened and a Togruta female stepped in, closing the door behind her. A co-conspirator.

"Who the kriff are you?" The Zygerrian demanded.

Apparently, not a co-conspirator.

"You will release these children." The Torgruta said, her voice eerily calm.

The Zygerrian paused, opening his mouth to reply but hesitating. For the briefest moment, it seemed like he was going to comply. 

"Jedi!" He snarled.

The Trandoshan moved to subdue her, but she was faster, leaping across the room and putting him down with a knee to the neck. The Zygerrian looked on in shock, and before he could do anything, the Togruta raised her hand towards him, palm open. Caleb felt the Force swell and then slam into the Zygerrian, sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall hard. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Calebs mouth dropped open and he caught the eye of the Togruta who busied herself with finding the control device from the collars, pulling it from the Trandoshans pocket and pressing a button. In unison, both collars unlocked and fell to the ground. 

"I'm sorry this happened to you." The Togruta said, raising her hand towards the Zygerrian. The lightsaber flew from his belt and into her grasp. "My name is Ahsoka."

"Caleb." Caleb said, gritting his teeth as his wounds flared up in pain. 

"And you?" Ahsoka asked the other boy. He remained silent, head down, shoulders slumped. It was as if he hadn't even registered what had just happened. The Togruta crossed to the other boy, slowly dropping to one knee and trying to make eye contact. "Can you hear me?"

The only evidence that the boy had heard her came in his eyes dashing up to meet hers for the briefest second before returning to the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ahsoka said, her voice softening. Slowly, she raised the lightsaber and held it out so the boy could see it clearly. Upon closer inspection, Caleb could see that it was a damaged, seeming to have been separated from another hilt. "Is this yours?"

Again, the boys eyes flicked upwards, but this time they remained focused on the hilt. His eyes welled with tears and he looked away so the others couldn't see them fall. Despite the pain he was in, Caleb felt his heart ache for the other boy. He could sense the fear radiating off the boy, the pain that he felt just looking at the lightsaber. He was too scared to even speak.

"We have to leave this place." Ahsoka said after a few moments, not moving as if she felt like it would further scare the poor boy. "Can you walk with me?"

Caleb watched as the boy glanced back at her, tears staining his cheeks, before he nodded once. Ahsoka smiled, offering him her free hand and after some hesitation, he took it. The pair turned to Caleb, who wiped his own tears from his face. 

"Come on, we can escape out the back." Ahsoka said, moving towards the door with the other boy in tow.

* * *

Soon enough, the three made it to a ship that belonged to Ahsoka. Once they were safely on board, she took off and after they had entered hyperspace, the Togruta went about patching up Calebs wounds. This was done in complete silence. Ahsoka had since given the other boy his lightsaber back and he was huddled in the corner of the cockpit, refusing to move. Caleb was lying down on a bench, shirt and poncho removed, as Ahsoka laid cloths soaked in bacta on his back when he finally decided to break the silence.

"How did you escape?"

The words hung in the air while Ahsoka finished laying the cloths. She quietly sat down at the end of the bench and considered the question.

"I didn't." She said eventually. "But thanks to an old friend, I managed to survive."

_"Run!"_

Caleb flinched, trying to force the memories back down.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"No." Caleb breathed, staring a hole in the floor. "I walked in a couple of minutes before you. He did what they wanted without being ordered to."

"I've seen the Zygerrian indoctrination process firsthand. The fact his mind hasn't broken completely either speaks volumes about his mental fortitude, or means he hadn't been in their custody for long." Ahsoka sighed heavily. "We can only hope it was the latter."

"He'd been with them for a week." Caleb said, recalling Kidaj's words. 

"Thats promising." A small smile crossed Ahsokas face. 

"Where are we going?" 

"The planet of Alderaan." Ahsoka glanced at the cockpit. "You'll both be safe there. For now at least."

* * *

Back on Nar Shaddaa, it seemed that the Imperials were finally making their presence known. 

When a single Imperial shuttle had landed, it had caused quite a fuss among the local populace. When gang members attempted to harass the two armored passengers, they were cut down with crimson lightsabers. After that, the duo hadn't been bothered. When they entered the Tinted Twi'lek and ordered for it to be emptied aside from the Zygerrian and his brute, they were heeded immediately.

"I'm telling you, I don't know who she was!" The Zygerrian said, desperation in his voice. "Just some kriffing Torguta bounty hunter!"

"Obviously, she was a Jedi." A male Pau'an replied, rolling his eyes. "Civilians and bounty hunters don't just show up to rescue members of that criminal order. Especially not here."

"What did the padawan look like?" The other of the armored Imperials asked. This one was female, but her entire visage was covered so it was impossible to discern her species.

"Uh... human! Orange hair! Real sickly!" The Zygerrian fumbled over his own words.

"And the other boy?" She added.

"Human too! Brown hair... Older than the slave!" 

"I see." The Pau'an stood up, taking his lightsaber from his belt, smirking as the crimson blade sprang forth. "Thank you for your co-operation."

The female mirrored his actions and the two struck down both the Zygerrian and the Trandoshan in unison. As the bodies slumped to the floor and the two deactivated their weapons, the Pau'an stroked his chin thoughtfully. 

"What is it, Grand Inquisitor?" The female asked.

"Our records estimate that fewer than two hundred Jedi survived the Purge. Among them, none match the descriptions we were given here." The Grand Inquisitor narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Should we inform Lord Vader of this development?" The female asked.

"No." The Grand Inquisitor paused. "I believe we may be able to use this situation to our advantage."


	6. Prompt Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todays prompt is 'Clone Wars'. This idea came from a comment from the BF2 developers about all of their battles being 'canon', so I decided I'd run with that and show Naboo being invaded again. This one follows the trend of my Prompt One and Prompt Three fics in that it's supposed to be able to fit into the Canon, and is set in 19 BBY.

The footsteps of the Battle Droids echoed throughout the streets of Theed, hitting the pavement with a sinister unison that could only come from machines. Through sheer numbers alone, they had overcome an attempt to stop them in the fields, then another in the commercial district. Each of those areas were open, primed for the much larger force to overwhelm the small defense garrison the Republic had recently installed on the planet following the attempt on Chancellor Palpatines life during the Festival of Light. While the initial skirmishes raged, Naboo's own security force had busied themselves with evacuating the citizenry through ancient tunnels and secret passages that led out of the city, where Gungan allies awaited to shelter them away until the fighting was over. 

However, many citizens instead had to seek shelter in the palace, and Queen Neeyutnee was refusing to abandon the capital.

"My lady, please." Sio Bibble said, his tone desperate. "Their tanks will be in range of the palace in minutes. We **must** seek shelter."

"And what of the people, governor?" The Queen asked, her arms resting on the throne, expression distorted by centuries old makeup techniques. "They will be rounded up and thrown into concentration camps."

"The fact remains that we cannot hope to match their numbers." Captain Typho added, his expression grim. 

"Then I will offer myself, to ensure the safety of my people." The Queen said, her tone final. Slowly, she turned her head to look upon Senator Amidala, who had remained uncharacteristically silent during the whole exchange. "You should flee, Senator."

"I cannot abandon our people to the Separatists, just as you cannot." The Senator frowned. "Though I do not believe they will accept your offer to save our people."

"They can't just wipe us out either." Governor Bibble grumbled. "What are your thoughts on the matter, Master Jedi?"

All eyes turned to Coleman Kcaj, who stood by a window that overlooked the city. The droid forces were moving steadily closer to the Palace, surrounding a single Multi-Troop Transport that cut an imposing physical figure among its anorexic guards. His eyes, either side of where a chin would be on a Humanoid species, blinked several times before he responded to the governors question.

"We will delay them." 

" **Delay them**!?" The Governor exclaimed. "Until what!?"

"Until Admiral Vintalli breaks through the blockade and reinforces our position." Master Kcaj said calmly turned to face the group. "This is not a force that is built for a drawn out conflict. They were counting on minimal resistance, combined with the element of surprise."

"What of the people?" The Queen asked.

"Have them take shelter in the Royal Hangers, alongside your Highness, Senator Amidala and the security force." Master Kcaj replied.

"With all due respect, you can't be serious." Captain Typho's tone displayed irritation at the Jedi's simplistic appraisal of the situation. "You and the Clones won't be enough to hold them off. You need our numbers."

"Forgive me, Captain, but how will adding some more bodies to our forces aid us? Shall we simply throw our men at the droids and hope it somehow balances out the numerical advantage our opponent holds?" 

Typho glared silently, conceding the point. 

"We will use the suburbs against them." With that, Kcaj activated the communicator on his wrist. " Captain Vice?"

"Yes General?" The Clones reply was crisp.

"Prepare your men for the enactment of Strategy Four. I will force the droids towards the ambush points."

"Yes General." After the confirmation, Kcaj deactivated his transmitter.

"Now then," The Ongree began. "I suggest you all take shelter within the hangers."

* * *

While the Queen and her retinue led the citizens down to the hanger, Master Kcaj moved to the main entrance to the palace, serenely walking down the steps. The droids were close enough now that the sounds from their footsteps was almost deafening and he could clearly see them down the street, marching without fail towards him. Reaching the bottom of the steps, the Jedi Master paused, eyeing an arch that the invaders would need to pass under in order to reach the palace. 

"Master Kcaj?" Senator Amidala greeted, descending the steps with one of her handmaidens in tow.

"You should not be here, Senator." Master Kcaj replied, tilting his head to the left slightly as he continued to study the arch.

"We can't just leave you out here to fend for yourself." The Senator said, coming to stand beside the Jedi. "I watched so many Jedi fall to the overwhelming numbers of the Droids in the Geonosian Arena."

"I am in no danger." Master Kcaj, extended one of his hands towards the arch, closing his eyes. The droids were fast approaching it. "The architecture of your planet is truly stunning." 

"This isn't exactly the best time to be discussing that." The Senator said. Kcaj could feel her heartbeat rising marginally, concern radiating from both her and her aide. 

"The compliment was to preface my apology." Master Kcaj said, his tone composed. 

"Apology? For what?"

As the words left the Senators mouth, the Droids began to walk under the arch. Closing his hand slowly into a fist, Master Kcaj willed the Force to cause the structural support within the arch to crumble, in turn resulting in stone, glass and wood showering down on the droids unfortunate enough to be at the head of the group, their wiry frames being crushed by the materials. Opening his hand, Master Kcaj turned it in a clockwise fashion before making a pulling gesture. As he did, more debris was pulled from one of the buildings on the side of the arch, falling down and adding to the piling up blockage. As it continued to fall, Master Kcaj dropped his arm and opened his eyes, looking to Senator Amidala who offered an impressed smile.

"Apology accepted, Master Jedi." She said, before her expression turned serious once more. "That won't stop the MTT for long though."

"I suspect the droids were programmed with explicit instructions not to cause needless destruction, based on their efforts thus far." Master Kcaj said. "If my experience in this war has has taught me anything, it's that the Separatist Droids were not manufactured with software that allows them to adapt to unforeseen situations. Therefore, they will look to find another route forward."

"Where your men will by lying in wait." The Senators eyebrows raised. "I confess, I wasn't sure how you planned to balance the scales."

"Make no mistake Senator, this is a temporary solution." Master Kcaj said, glancing at her before breaking into a jog towards a side street. "If you intend to assist me, then come."

* * *

The sounds of battle filled the air as Master Kcaj, Senator Amidala and her aide entered an apartment building a few streets over. While Master Kcaj took the steps several at a time, he took note of the fact that Senator Amidala was carefully confronting each step and that her aide was assisting her. Allowing the question to fade into the back of his mind, Master Kcaj reached the third level and entered an apartment, randomly chosen. Moving to the center of the lounge area, he dropped into a cross legged position, glancing over his shoulder as the Humans arrived.

"I would appreciate if the two of you could guard me for the next few minutes." With that, Master Kcaj placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes.

"This is hardly the time for meditation." The Senator replied, slightly breathless. 

Master Kcaj ignored the comment, breathing out slowly as he fell into the Force itself. It did not take long before he could feel the entire room around him, and as he had done many times before, he focused on expanding his senses. First to the remainder of the apartment building, then to the street, then further to encompass the entire block. It was not a fast process, but thanks to his familiarity with it, he found himself faced with very little difficulty. He could sense the presence of a squad of troopers, their increased heartbeats and stressed emotional states informing the Jedi Master that they were locked in battle.

Exhaling softly, Master Kcaj moved his focus from each of the troopers, willing the Force to wrap itself around each of them in turn in a warm embrace that restored some of their lost stamina. Then came a gentle suggestion through the Force from the Ongree to the squad, a suggestion of pride, a suggestion of bravery, one that boosted their morale as it found each trooper. They began to fight harder and soon enough, they were celebrating a victory over the Droids they had encounter, though some presences had been lost in the exchange. 

Gradually, Master Kcaj expanded his focus to all of the Clone Squads engaging the droids in the side streets, granting them the boosts he had given to the first squad. Though not every squad emerged victorious, more than half did and that was more than would have survived without his intervention. As the Clones began to re-evaluate their position, Master Kcaj's communicator began to beep. His focus retreated back to the room and in the last moment before opening his eyes, he felt five heartbeats including his own.

Five?

"Good work Captain." Master Kcaj greeted, his words measured. Though he had done nothing physically, the mental exertion of using that Force technique was always significant. "Have your men retreat to the palace. I suspect that our victories will spur the Droids into a renewed push with their trooper transport."

"Yes General." A pause. "Thank you for the-"

"There is no need to thank me." Master Kcaj intervened. 

"Very well. We'll meet you at the palace."

The transmission cut off and Master Kcaj slowly rose to his feet, turning to take in the two Humans. Both had chosen to sit on a nearby couch and for the first time, the Ongree noted that the Senators clothes were not as form fitting as everyone else he'd seen. Subtly, he extended himself into the Force once more, reaching out to touch first the aid, retreating once he confirmed only a single heartbeat. Then, he reached out to the Senator, surprise running through him as he confirmed the presence of three distinct heartbeats within the Senators body.

She was pregnant.

"Master Kcaj?" The Senator said, interrupting his now racing thoughts.

"Apologies Senator. The technique I just used takes a toll on me." Master Kcaj replied, filing away yet another unasked question for later. "We should return to the palace."

* * *

Just as the trio entered the palace through a side entrance, it was rocked as the MMT finally destroyed the barrier to it's progress. The three quickened their pace, coming to meet up with the remainder of the Garrison in the palaces antechamber. 

"General. Senator." Captain Vice greeted. "I have just received confirmation from Admiral Vintalli that they have broken the Separatist blockade. Reinforcements should be arriving shortly."

"Good, good." Master Kcaj nodded, glancing at the Senator. "I would request that the two of you take shelter in the hanger until victory is assured. This battle is not over."

"Very well." The Senator nodded, leaving with her aide towards the hangers and escorted by two troopers.

"Whats the plan, General?" Vice asked, a hint of eagerness in his tone.

"Lets go out and greet our opponents."

While the majority of the Clones took up strategic positions within the interior of the palace, Master Kcaj returned to the main entrance, this time accompanied by Vice who had armed himself with a blaster rifle. They arrived at the entrance just as the droids reached the bottom of the steps. Moments later, a B1 Battle Droid with the markings of a commander pushed forward to the front of the invasion force, dwarfed by the MTT in the back.

"Surrender Jedi!" It demanded.

Master Kcaj raised his hands calmly, indicating for Vice to disarm and do the same. The droids just stared at them, some whispering among one another that it was easy. Then several blasts came from the sky, slamming into the MTT and reducing it to scrap, sending the closest droids flying. Several gunships raced towards the location and the commander ordered its soldiers to open fire on the reinforcements. Master Kcaj smirked, summoning the Force and unleashing a wave that knocked tens of droids off their feet while Vice retrieved his blaster and began to shoot at the droids. 

Within minutes, the battle turned in the favor of the Republic as the Gunships landed, funneling out reinforcements and encircling the droids. Soon, there was only five remaining, including the Commander, who dropped its weapon.

"I surrender!"

A gunship roared overhead and a single Nautolan dropped from it, activating two sapphire shoto lightsabers and slicing down through the commander as he hit the ground. The Nautolan then made quick work of the other four droids. As this happened, Master Kcaj walked down the steps, folding his arms disapprovingly as he reached the bottom. The Nautolan deactivated his lightsabers, looking at the Ongree with wide, innocent eyes.

"What? You were gunna scrap them anyway." He said, holstering his weapons.

"Restraint, Jak." Master Kcaj chided with a sigh.

"They weren't gunna show restraint five minutes ago." Jak pouted.'

"Violence should never be your instinctual reaction." Master Kcaj said, shaking his head. "We could have reprogrammed those droids to serve the Republic."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but the Admiral just informed me that the Jedi Council has made contact." Vice said, drawing the attention of the Jedi. "He says it's urgent."

"I will set up a transmission." Master Kcaj replied, looking to Jak with a stern expression. "Go and inform the Queen that the battle has been won, and assist with the rehousing of the citizens."

"Yes Master." Jak grumbled, running off to complete his task. 

The Ongree watched his padawan retreat thoughtfully, before turning and once more climbing the steps to the palace. For a brief moment, his mind went to the Senator and he wondered who the father of her unborn children was. It certainly wasn't public knowledge based on her state of dress, meaning it must be someone that would cause considerable uproar should it come out. As he entered the palace, he dismissed it entirely. 

It wasn't the place of a Jedi Master to meddle in the private affairs of a Senator. 


End file.
